


House Raemmasu

by Smoke3723



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dishonored 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke3723/pseuds/Smoke3723
Summary: My version on how Emily and Wyman met.





	House Raemmasu

Within the halls of Dunwall Tower, the children of courtiers (and their staff) attended the common nursery school. When the children became old enough to begin primary education, they would disperse into the schools across Dunwall. Except for Emily Kaldwin: she was the High Nomiya, heir-apparent to the Imperial throne, and she would effectively be schooled at home. Mostly she would be tutored by Professor Anton Sokolov, though as she grew older she would also spend days at Mother's side in order to learn her unique duties.

The kidnappings and the coronation interrupted her education, so Emily only achieved her Matriculation Certificate in 1846. Of course Emily would enrol at Gristol University's Imperial Law School in Dunwall, and not simply because it was the première college in The Isles. It was customary for all of the Imperial aristocracy to send their children to Dunwall Law so the campus were used to handling high-profile students: aliases, night classes, shaylas and increased security were all standard.

This was not Emily's first time in a shayla. Father's secret training included imperfect posture, slang and all the other topics an Empress was supposed to be above. Father had even watched as Emily walked through the streets and attended public houses, assessing how well she integrated with the common people. And of course, Emily often walked the streets of Dunwall without Father's permission. At times like these, she went by the name Emma Steel; only the university registrar would be told that name was synonymous with Emily Kaldwin.

Emma gravitated to the other masked students, especially part-timers like herself. Zane Bellman, Chaz Kennedy and Ali Robin were her usual study-buddies, although Emma could not be certain those names were even their own. The four of them deliberately enrolled in the same subjects at the same time, even during the summer semesters. For the first time Emma had people her own age she could speak to as friends, without politics rearing its ugly head.

* * *

The masked students socialised at the Blue Lounge, a hookah lounge near campus where the snuff, vapours and drinks did not impair judgement or loosen tongues. One evening Ali and Emma were walking there together when a shout came from down an alley. "Hey Tex! What do you think those two are hiding?!" It was obvious they were looking for a fight.

"Head to toe!" cried a woman's voice, "I'll bet they're really weepers underneath those masks!"

Ali was not originally from Dunwall and may not have understood the implications. During the Rat Plague the signature symptom of the disease was blood dripping from the eyes, hence they were known as 'weepers'. At first the citizenry wore burqas to avoid spreading or receiving the disease, until a rumour went around that weeper-terrorists would conceal their diseased bodies and try to spread as much illness as possible. The resulting panic saw vigilantes slaying anyone wearing clothes above their neck or below their wrists; not only were innocent people killed and injured, people stopped wearing their burqas and the Plague spread even faster.

At the time rumours said the Rat Plague was returning to Dunwall, and with it the panic over weeper-terrorists. Emma grabbed Ali's arm: "Trouble." She turned around to find another route only to see more thugs with brass knuckles and blackjacks approaching. From behind came the noise of a switchblade flicking open.

Emma didn't see which one grabbed Ali. It was only when she heard Ali's cry of distress that Emma realised the thug had shoved Ali to the ground. One thug joined his companion in kicking the helpless Ali.

The other two thugs approached Emma, including the one with the knife. "Suck on this bitch!"

Emma ducked and grabbed the attacker's hand. Just as Father had trained her, Emma squeezed the key pressure points that would force him to drop whatever he was holding. With her other hand Emma grabbed the knife, then faked winning a tug-of-war against him in order to disguise how she succeeded in the fight. Emma pushed her attacker back, only enough for him to stagger.

The man looked up; when he saw Emma his eyes went wide and he screamed "Run!" His companions looked up only for the moments it took for them to understand the command before scattering and fleeing into the night. For a moment Emma worried her shayla had come loose, so sudden was the gang's change of heart. A quick check confirmed her secret was safe.

"Ali!"

"I'm all right, don't look!"

Emma realised Ali's shayla had been pulled off in the struggle. Immediately she turned away, her back on Ali while she looked around for anyone else. Ali's hand came onto her shoulder, guiding her to turn around. After assurances they were both all right Ali's eyes smiled. "Thank you for scaring them off."

Emma let her surprise show. "You're not curious about how I learned to...."

Ali's head shook. "You were kind enough not to look, I'll be kind enough not to ask stupid questions."

* * *

Emily was determined to complete the extension course that would allow her to graduate with honours, since she would never be able to pursue a mainstream career in law. She embraced a strict schedule: six hours a day dedicated to her 'day job' at Dunwall Tower, a two-hour break, six hours of lectures, tutorials and study, then sleep. This was her routine for six days a week, the seventh devoted to Father's survival training. She may have scored High Distinctions with the occasional Distinction but Emily earned every one of them. Not like Chaz, who only needed to read the materials once to earn exactly the same grades.

Ali and Zane did not take the extension courses and graduated before Emma and Chaz, though all four of them attended the graduation party at The Blue Lounge, dancing and partying late into the night. It was during a dance that Emma realised just how much she enjoyed being close to Ali—not simply socially but physically.

Emma offered to walk Ali home after the party, or at least as far as Ali wanted to go. To Emma's surprise Ali agreed and they wandered through the Estate District, to the university's student accommodation. As they reached the gate Ali said "I was wondering if you wanted to keep in touch."

Emma looked down in shame. "I....I can't unmask."

"Good, because I can't either. I was thinking we could meet at the Blue Lounge, talk about something other than uni?"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

* * *

From then on, whenever Emily sneaked out of Dunwall Tower, it was always to meet Ali. They discovered a shared interest in children's stories and were inspired to make some of their own. That was when Emily—or rather Emma—introduced Ali to the Hound Pits Pub, the one place where Emily felt safe. Ali wrote the text, Emma drew the pictures.

They would 'kiss' farewell through the fabric of their veils; a touch of their veiled lips on each cheek, never unmasking. Slowly the farewells drifted closer and closer to their concealed lips, until they placed their covered lips together. The thrill of an illicit romantic kiss, frustrated by the veil they were obliged to wear, formed the perfect metaphor of their relationship.

On a strange level they didn't even want to know each other's identities. They already knew everything that was important about the other: their personalities, interests and the like. Not knowing each other's faces or identities actually brought them closer together, forcing them to focus on inner beauty rather than the trivialities of appearances. In fact it was Ali who said "My face is known, I'm fairly certain you've seen it before. If you recognise me it's....It would be deceiving."

"I can't tell you how I understand completely."

It was a strange tight-rope they walked: revealing enough information about themselves to build and sustain their relationship while avoiding or censoring anything that could reveal their identities. Emma would be concealing far more than Ali, she knew, and this made her feel selfish. Emma's cover story was that she was working an entry-level job for the civil service; this explained why all of her expertise was in Imperial politics and why she could never express a political opinion of any kind.

Fortunately when Ali asked the inevitable question the wording was "Have you ever met the Empress?"

Emma was glad she was able to speak the truth. "I've never been introduced but I do see her sometimes."

* * *

Ali had carefully prepared celebrations for Emma Steel's 24th birthday in the first week of Rain 1851. Emma was flattered but Ali had some bad news. "Ems....I know you're in the civil service. I have to submit papers to an Imperial court, will that present a conflict of interest?"

She nearly adopted her thinking pose out of habit, only to remember that it could give her away. Instead of tapping her hands on her lips Emma interlocked her fingers. "There's a chance it might. I.... Stay away from any woman with the initials _EK_." Emma waited for it to click in Ali's mind but it didn't.

Ali nodded. "I'll remember. And don't volunteer for any cases submitted by someone with the initials _WR_." They agreed it would be their last meeting until Ali sent a letter via the Hound Pits indicating the case was over.

* * *

Although the Empress was technically the highest judge in the land, she virtually never presided over cases. Such mundane matters were left to the Imperial Magistrates and Judges qualified to issue rulings in Emily's name. There was always a slight chance Ali's case would require the Empress's personal attention but it was so low as to be non-existent.

Then Emily received a new bundle of papers carrying the name _Wyman Raemmasu_ submitted for the Praellia earldom, and suddenly Ali's chances didn't seem so small.

It was a glorified probate dispute that had landed on Emily's desk a month earlier. The Earl of Praellia in Morley had died intestate and two laughing heirs were demanding the inheritance: Baronet Reginald Raemmasu and the Queen of Morley. Normally the Crown Of Morley would administer an intestate aristocrat but with a clear conflict of interest they had referred the case on, and only an empress could sit in judgement of a queen.

About the only interesting thing about the Praellia case was that Emily had to sit on it personally. It was more of an arbitration than a genuine trial, a bureaucratic process that had to be performed at the bar rather than the Registrar's Office. But it was politically sensitive: relations between Morley and Dunwall were often strained and this judgement would inevitably result in one faction of Morleyans not getting what they wanted. Emily had to ensure she was seen to be fair and just.

When Emily told her family about her suitor Ali Robin, she had explicitly instructed Father to respect Ali's privacy whenever possible. Father would have warned Emily about the possible conflict of interest if he'd noticed it, but he had not been at Emily's side since before the Praellia case arose. The Crown Killer had left his disgusting mark in Dabokva and Father had insisted on investigating the crime scenes personally. Even if Emily's schedule had been relayed to Father, his responses would never have arrived in time.

The papers Baronet Raemmasu submitted consisted of two requests. One, that the Baronet's second child Wyman be designated his agent at court; two, that Emily expedite the case and make a ruling this week. Emily called for the older paperwork on the Praellia arbitration, went over it all again and jotted down some notes for her secretary. "Alison, please schedule a hearing with Wyman Raemmasu this week. Make it clear we are hearing only why Miux Raemmasu wants an expedited judgement."

Alison took the papers, bowed and left. Emily and Mayhew were now alone and no-one could enter the office unannounced; but Emily kept her ring on, as this was a decision she had to make as Empress. "Lieutenant Mayhew, why is the name Raemmasu familiar to us?"

Mayhew thought for a few moments. "The Silvergraph Stunt, Your Majesty. Baronet Raemmasu sent out fliers to everyone in Dunwall and Wynnedown a few years ago, trying to build up support in a campaign to become Morley's ambassador to Dunwall. The fliers all had silvergraphs of the Baronet, his wife and children; the cost involved proved most unpopular."

Now Emily remembered, the scandal had occurred around the time she was enrolling at uni. A mass leaflet campaign would certainly mean everyone in Dunwall would recognise Wyman Raemmasu's face. "Why would the Baronet be asking for an expedited ruling on the Praellia earldom?"

"The gossip from Morley indicates the fallout from the Stunt has cost Raemmasu most of his financial backers, he may not be able to afford to wait."

Emily took several silent minutes to consider. There was no greater disgrace for a baronet than bankruptcy, Raemmasu would need the earldom to recover more than his finances. Unfortunately an expedited judgement left the case open to appeal, and this case had political risks. If Raemmasu gained the earldom it would strain relations between Dunwall and Morley, but Raemmasu was Praellia's preferred earl and ignoring their wishes could have far greater consequences.

At last Emily said "There is a possibility Wyman Raemmasu may be our suitor Ali Robin."

"Lord Attano did not share Ali Robin's secrets with anyone, Your Majesty, not even me."

"And that brings us to a quandary. If Wyman is indeed Ali we have a clear conflict of interest and must recuse; in theory any judge may do so without explanation but we are not a simple judge. The case would then have to go before the Oversight Committee. Not only will our secrets be exposed but the scandal will also destroy Wyman, who may not even be Ali."

"If Your Majesty does not know Ali's true identity then there is no conflict of interest."

"If Wyman is Ali we may recognise him at court, in which case we will be obliged to explain why we did not recuse earlier."

"Ali is an articled clerk, only silks can appear before Your Majesty." _Silk_ was the slang term for an _Imperial Counsellor_ , the lawyers and barristers qualified to participate in proceedings of the Imperial Court; the name came from the silken gown ICs were required to wear when appearing.

"Wyman is appearing as proxy, instructing counsellors on Reginald's behalf. And this accelerated timeline indicates Wyman is already in Dunwall, which will both speed up the case and allow Baronet Raemmasu to save money on travel."

After a thoughtful silence Alexi asked "What outcome would Ali want?"

"We are not certain."

"If Wyman is Ali, what outcome would Your Majesty want?"

Emily was about to say she would want Ali to have the choice of a morganatic marriage, until she remembered Wyman was already the second child of a Baronet. Wyman would not have that choice anyway. Emily sighed in both defeat and satisfaction. "Nothing we could grant, in this case or any other."

Alexi smiled. "Then there's no actual conflict of interest, and the only people outside this room who will recognise the potential conflict are Ali Robin and Lord Attano. I think the Crown will survive a brief bending of the rules."

* * *

On the rare occasions Emily sat as judge her throne room was prepared to resemble a courtroom, a removable bar placed to separate the parties concerned from the public gallery. Today only one desk and chair had been placed before the bar, since only the Raemmasu party would be giving evidence. All stood as Emily entered, all bowed after Emily took her seat. The clerk of the court recited "The Imperial Court of Peerage is now convened before Her Imperial Majesty Empress Emily Kaldwin, first of her name!"

"Long live The Empress!" the court responded, as per the script.

"You may be seated!"

There was a certain amount of reciting Emily had to do, even though none of the information was news. "We are hearing on the administration of the Earldom of Praellia in Morley. Baronet Reginald Raemmasu has assigned Wyman Raemmasu as his proxy. Miux Raemmasu: although you have elected to appear pro se, we urge you to request an appointed advocate in our court. Do you insist on appearing on your own behalf?"

Wyman rose. "I do, Your Imperial Majesty."

"Is a reserve advisory counsel present?"

The woman next to Wyman rose. "Yes, Your Imperial Majesty." She gave the name Michelle Kirby and the appropriate particulars.

Emily checked off her paperwork. "Miux Raemmasu, we understand you are seeking an immediate ruling."

"Yes Your Majesty. This dispute over the Earldom of Praellia is causing unrest in my native Morley, a rapid settlement will minimise the chance of the situation escalating. I therefore seek leave for House Raemmasu to...." Wyman trailed off when the gallery failed to conceal their sniggering.

"Order!" Emily did not need to raise her voice, simply saying the word in a sharp tone silenced her courtroom. "Miux Raemmasu is appearing in the Court of Peerage, not Probate. Our task is to examine the candidates eligible for the Earldom of Praellia according to the laws of Morley. Based on our discoveries we shall invite a representative to govern the region in our name. One does not ask to receive a fallow title any more than one asks their tutor for a perfect score."

Wyman's eyes squeezed shut in utter humiliation. Barely two sentences in and Wyman was a laughing stock, this was certainly a record.

Emily never prolonged anyone's embarrassment. "Now Miux Raemmasu, how does your claim to Praellia speak for itself?"

* * *

"....The next argument I present to the court is the history of fallow titles that have been reverting to the Crown of Morley."

Emily kept her eyes down to hide her surprise. "Please repeat that, Miux Raemmasu?"

Wyman took a gulp of water. "The next argument I present to the court is the history of fallow titles that have been reverting to the Crown of Morley."

It was Ali's voice! The relatively wordy introduction to each argument was a nervous habit Ali had, and when Emily listened carefully the second time she realised the pronunciations and inflections were a perfect match. Ali Robin's WR was indeed Wyman Raemmasu! It made Emily purse her lips; she had to adopt her thinking pose in order to cover her slip.

* * *

"....And finally there is the will of the people. Six months ago in a plebiscite put to the citizens of Praellia my father was voted as their preferred earl."

"Unlike a referendum a plebiscite has no legal standing, not in this court nor any other."

"Yes Your Honour—"

A simultaneous gasp of horror from everyone in the room. The nervous Wyman had addressed Emily as a mere judge, not as Empress. Wyman realised the error the moment it was spoken but it was too late.

Emily was speaking as Empress, there was only one response she could make. "Miux Raemmasu has breached enough protocol for one day. Request for expedited settlement is refused, court shall reconvene in six weeks. Will that be sufficient time for you to brief your appointed counsellor, Miux Raemmasu?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Then we are adjourned, good day."

* * *

Emily had adjourned the Praellia case for the simple reason that it would take that long for the Queen's counsellors to arrive in Dunwall. In that time Emily completed her final exams and officially became a Bachelor Of Laws With Honours; although she would not attend the public graduation ceremony. Imperial security arrangements would make life far too complicated for Emily's classmates, so instead she would have a private party with her Loyalist family at the Hound Pits.

Father returned from Tyvia, his own efforts to unmask The Crown Killer being unsuccessful. Emily explained about the Praellia trial, how they had decided to leave Wyman Raemmasu ignorant of her discovery until the case was finished. Father listened to all with satisfaction: "You two will be a proper couple at last."

"No deep dark secrets you need to share with me, Lord Spymaster?"

Father smiled. "Only one, my Empress: Wyman Raemmasu is one of the most decent people I have ever met. You and Wyman have my blessing, as your Protector and as your father."

"I almost feel cheated. You're supposed to say how Wyman isn't good enough for me, that no-one should be touching your daughter, that I'm grounded for dating someone behind your back."

Father laughed his subtle, gravelly laugh. "Of course no-one will ever be good enough for my baby girl. And yes part of me is angry at the thought that you are a mature young woman, ready to start your own life without your overbearing father. But I also see how happy Wyman makes you, how happy you make each other. So if you let Wyman go, Emily Drexel, you'll be grounded!"

* * *

Counsellor Hussein spoke for the Queen Of Morley when the hearings resumed. Since Hussein stood for a royal supplicant she gave her arguments first, consisting of a careful examination of the genealogy involved. Through Counsellor Kirby, Wyman countered by pointing out that both the Queen and Baronet claimed through an illegitimate line originating from the same Earl.

Hussein's next argument was about prudence: Baronet Raemmasu had spent a massive amount of money on his silvergraph fliers in an effort to improve his station, only to have his entire campaign backfire. Kirby replied that Baronet Raemmasu had learned from this mistake. The Baronet had not travelled to Dunwall in an effort to economise, sending his second child who was already in Dunwall.

Hussein countered "Then perhaps my learned colleague will describe how successful that was, when Miux Raemmasu requested an expedited judgement."

"My learned friend should read the transcripts and save the court's valuable time."

"I already have, Counsellor, and it forms part of my next argument. The Queen of Morley has given a lifetime of service to her state and has the training and experience necessary to continue as one of our Empress's direct representatives. A baronet is simply not trained in this respect."

Emily warned "Counsellor Hussein, our beloved grandfather was a mere baronet in Eighteen-Oh-Three."

Hussein hid it well but Emily could read her micro-expressions, revealing the humiliation of a deflated ego. Hussein checked her notes and rested her case.

Raemmasu's key addition was the Morley newspapers. So many fallow fiefdoms were reverting to Morley that the people were worried power was far too concentrated. When the Baronet told a public gathering that Praellia could revert to the crown he actually quelled the crowd; that city was the only one where riots did not occur. Raemassu's campaign remained strictly peaceful; supporters found using violence even in self-defence were disowned by the Baronet. Hussein responded the King and Queen of Morley remained the loyal vassals of the Imperial Court, ensuring all decrees and rulings were followed despite protests; Baronet Raemmasu was a separatist, agitating for the end of Imperial government.

Emily's judgement went over the legalities and found them even, then the practicalities and decided that another fiefdom reverting to the crown was not in the interests of the people. It was not a sin to concentrate power where circumstances warranted, but in this case there was no reason to. Indeed, it was clear the people disapproved of this concentration and wanted more diversity in their leadership. "We therefore name Reginald Raemassu the new Earl of Praellia. Miux Raemassu: we trust your father will be fully versed in etiquette and protocol when he arrives for his investiture?" Laughter from the gallery.

Bowing only the head Wyman answered "Yes Your Majesty."

It was easy enough to find Wyman Raemmasu's apartment on the outskirts of the Tower District. Emily slipped into the hallway and remained concealed, waiting for Wyman to arrive. Within the building Wyman wore a hood but no veil. After Wyman unlocked the door Emily called "Wyman!"

"Ems!" Wyman quickly looked around, pulled her into the flat, then embraced her and kissed her between the eyes. "You found me!"

"I recognised your voice, I was afraid you'd recognise mine."

"You disguised it too well."

"Disguised? I didn't realise...."

"I had to choose between two appointed advocates. One had a clerk Ellen Kelleher, the other had one named Elspeth Kennedy. I didn't have time to check their credentials so I went to an initial consultation to each. I couldn't be sure which one you were so I had to refuse them both."

Emily giggled. "So which EK did you prefer?"

Wyman smiled before pulling the veil from Emily's face. There was confused recognition at first, seeing a familiar face yet not quite placing it, until Wyman removed the hood as well. Was it a gasp of surprise, disappointment or horror that escaped Wyman's mouth? Certainly Wyman's jaw fell straight to the floor. Emily looked down, more with shame than fear.

Wyman stammered "I....I nearly guessed it. How many young women going by the name of Ems K study law and hide their face? But you were so.... _atypical_. Especially after that incident with the thugs."

Emily gave a pained smile. "So what was it like, appearing before the Empress?"

" _Terrifying_!"

"Really?"

"She sits there like she's so completely _bored_! Just when you think she hasn't even been listening to you, she comes out with this most convoluted question! The sort that proves she has heard every word, that she was anticipating every possible argument you were trying to make."

Emily smiled as she decided terrifying was a compliment. Except Wyman had complimented the woman who wore the Imperial Sapphire, not the woman wearing the shayla. "Wyman....now that you know....if you don't want a relationship with me anymore...."

"What?" The question clearly horrified Wyman. "I love you Emily Kaldwin. Not your job, not your family. Remember you asked which EK I preferred? You were the only one who was even _pretty_."

There was only one word Emily heard. "Love?"

Wyman turned pale. The nod was reluctant, shameful.

Emily blinked tears from her eyes. It was only now she realised there was one last secret she had, one so horrid that Emily was even keeping it from herself. She tried to say it, tried to get those three little words out, only to find she was utterly unable to pronounce the most important one. She tried for what felt like a whole minute until she was finally able to say "I love yo—" only to be cut off as Wyman's mouth pressed on hers.

It was the first time Emily had been kissed— _properly_ kissed, passionately kissed. It was wonderful of course ( _Gods and demons is this wonderful!_ ) but Emily didn't know what she was meant to do. She decided to just shift her mouth to where it was comfortable and return Wyman's pressure with her own. A strange hunger began to fill her, nudging Emily to kiss harder, deeper, and wind her arms around Wyman's neck.

The kiss finally broke but their embrace did not. Emily had to breathe in deep to avoid passing out.

Wyman whispered "Sorry, that's not where you're meant to be kissed is it?"

Emily laughed. "Shall I let you keep guessing until you get it right?"

Wyman guessed poorly.


End file.
